sakuraclan_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
SakuraClan Wikia
Hiya, user! Welcome to the ! This Wikia is based on the Animal Jam roleplay group, SakuraClan! Please keep in mind that none of us own or have any affiliation with Animal Jam or National Geographic. On a different note, we currently have articles, edits, and users! Below is the information you need to know before joining SakuraClan. Have fun! ❀ Enter the Clan ❀ The petals of the delicate Sakura tree whisked by, brushing your nose ever so slightly. The sweet scent calmed you, as if you were in StarClan itself. Nevertheless, you couldn't help but wonder if you would ever find your home. Not a day goes by that you don't. The Sakura field was very quiet, so you found it hard to not wonder. You felt your stomach begin to rumble. You needed something to prey on. In your mind, the Sakura tree is very sacred, may a single drop of blood never reach its surface. You decided to wander off to hunt; the wildlife here are too big for you to eat, anyhow. You entered a savory forest, thriving abundantly with many varieties of prey. You couldn't stop your mouth from watering at the smells. You got into your hunting crouch, and pursued a large hare. You ever so slightly crept over, but out of nowhere, a bright orange figure appeared from the bushes, seemingly heading to confront you. You disregarded the feline, and continued your pursuit. The feline didn't seem too impressed. She called out, "Hey! What are you doing, hunting on our territory?" Our? What's that supposed to mean? Is there more of her? You couldn't help but wonder. Before the thought even finished, two more felines stepped out of the bushes, positioning themselves next to the orange feline. "Introduce yourself, or we'll be forced to chase you off." The orange cat mewed loudly. Your ears flattened slightly, but you approached them. "I am - and who is this 'we' that this territory belongs to? I apologize for trespassing." ''Her gaze brightened slightly. ''"'We' are SakuraClan. Why do you ask?" 'SakuraClan? Do these felines recognize the sacred nature of the Sakura tree too?' "SakuraClan..? So you're like a group of forest cats?" ''You wondered aloud. The orange tabby nodded, ''"Yes, something like that. I am Cherrystar, the leader of SakuraClan. Say... We're looking for recruits. Are you interested?" ''You thought about it for a moment. '''This could be my only chance at finding a home... I'll take it. '''You nodded, confident of your choice. Cherrystar smiled, and she turned, lashing her tail as a beckon for you to follow. "Come with me. I'll show you our camp... Welcome to SakuraClan, ."'' Credits: Cherrystar/floppingtoquito ❀ Basic Information ❀ ❀ Roleplay Schedule ❀ Please note that this schedule is based on ''central time, during school.'' ❀ Clan Policy ❀ ** Your loyalty lies with SakuraClan. You will be exiled if you prove otherwise. ** The word of your leader is the law of the Clan. ** Any amounts of inappropriate behavior are prohibited. ** Any form of powerplay is not tolerated. ** On the page, the only curses you may say are "damn", "hell", "piss", and "crap". Any others will be reported to the staff. ** Do not goof off unless the leader is. ** Any violations of dress code will be noticed and changed. ** Any forms of bullying on the Wiki will be reported to the staff. ** If you leave the clan, you are permanently gone. Under no circumstance will we accept you back. We don't welcome disloyal cats. ** Kits and apprentices may not have mates, but they may have crushes. ** You are only allowed to switch your OC at will once. After killing off your first OC, another roleplayer has to kill your new one before it dies. ** If you are inactive for more than a week, without reason, you will automatically be removed from our ranks. ❀ Consequences ❀ * Clan humiliation * Cleaning dens * No prey * Permitted to camp for a set amount of time * Banned from camp for a set amount of time * Shunned for a set amount of time * Scolded by the leader * Exiled * Death by however you committed your crime (only after killing another) ❀ Code of Attire ❀ Please remember to keep your tag pink at all times. Acceptable Clothing Members: Non-Members: Acceptable Pelt Colors Acceptable Avatars Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/Warrior/Queen/Elder: NM Wolf Only Apprentice: Fox Only Kit: Bunny Only ❀ Hierarchy ❀ Leader x1 The leader is the one in charge of keeping the Clan in order. They are to be highly respected. Deputy x1 The deputy is second in command of the Clan. They, too, are to be respected. Co-Deputy x1 The co-deputy is third in command of the Clan. They, too, are to be respected. Medicine Cat x2 The medicine cats are the spiritual leaders of the Clan. They heal the sick and wounded and speak to StarClan for omens and prophecies. Medicine Cat Apprentice x2 The medicine cat apprentices are the young cats in training to be a medicine cat. Elite Warriors x5 The elite warriors are the best fighters in the Clan. They are the ones that lead war, border, and hunting patrols. Warriors xInfinite The warriors are the ones who fight with their lives to keep the Clan thriving. Apprentices xInfinite The apprentices are the young cats in training to be warriors. Kits x20 The kits are the future of the Clan, and are to be treated with care. Queens x5 The queens are the ones who take care of the kits. Elders xInfinite The elders are the old cats who are incapable of fighting or hunting for their Clan due to their old age. ❀ Allegiances ❀ Leader x1 Deputy x1 Co-Deputy x1 Medicine Cats x2 Medicine Cat Apprentices x2 Elite Warriors x5 Warriors xInfinite Apprentices xInfinite Kits x20 Queens x5 Elders xInfinite ❀ The Deceased ❀ The deceased are the ones who have died serving their Clan. ❀ The Exiled ❀ The exiled are the ones who have been cast out by the Clan. ❀ The System ❀ The Clans Now that you know a little about us, why not go to our main page and apply? Category:Browse